The present invention relates generally to a sump draining apparatus, particularly to a mount for a liquid level sensor in the sump draining apparatus, and specifically to a receptacle shaped mount for such a pressure transducer in the sump draining apparatus wherein the receptacle shaped mount and pressure transducer are slideable in the axial direction in and out of a distal end of the sump draining apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,030 (issued Feb. 12, 1991) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,534 (issued Oct. 30, 1990) relate to sump draining apparatus having a pressure transducer directly set in a distal closed end of an elongate cylindrical housing. Two problems for improvement have been identified. First, ready access to the pressure transducer is difficult. To get to the pressure transducer, the proximal end of the housing is removed, so that in turn a pump and motor can be removed, so that yet in turn the pressure transducer can be removed for being serviced or replaced. Second, the pressure transducer is directly fixed in the distal closed end with screws being tightened against the body of the pressure transducer. The pressure transducer, like many sensors, is relatively delicate and expensive.
A feature of the present invention is the provision in a sump draining apparatus having first and second end portions of a housing and a pump and motor stacked axially in the sump draining apparatus, of a sensor mounted on a sensor mount drawable axially into and out of an open end of the second end portion of the housing.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision in such a sump draining apparatus, of the mount being receptacle shaped for cradling the sensor therein.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision in such a sump draining apparatus, of a venting and electrical cord for the sensor being releasably engaged at the first end portion of the housing such that the sensor can be safely drawn out of the second end of the housing.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision in such a sump draining apparatus, of the mount instead of the sensor being engaged to a housing of the sump draining apparatus.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision in such a sump draining apparatus, of the sensor being engaged in the mount via a first set of radially oriented pin connectors at a first axial location and via a second set of radially oriented pin connectors at a second axial location.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision in such a sump draining apparatus, of the receptacle shaped mount having a hole for the entry of fluid into the receptacle shaped mount and to the sensor.
An advantage of the present invention is accessibility. The pressure transducer is readily accessible for service or replacement. Only set screws and a cord restraint are loosened. Time is saved.
Another advantage of the present invention is sensitivity. Like an infant, a pressure transducer behaves best when cradled. The receptacle shaped mount is engaged by set screws, not the pressure transducer itself. The receptacle shaped mount isolates the pressure transducer from the housing of the sump draining apparatus that may be jarred as the sump draining apparatus is lowered to remote locations.
Another advantage of the present invention is cost. By improving accessibility of the sensor, time is saved and therefore labor and labor costs are saved. By cradling and guarding the sensor, the sensor has a longer operating life. Less replacement is required and replacement costs are saved.